


lose

by reizora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fictogemino, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizora/pseuds/reizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia berdiri terpaku disana. Melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya bersama, ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia merasakan sebuah lubang hitam mendadak terbentuk di dalam hatinya. First attempt in fictogemino and my first post here. Crossposted in ffn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, halo. This is my first attempt at writing a fictogemino, and first fic in this fandom, so please bear with me XD Dan entah kenapa saya malah nulis notp saya hahahaha— orz. Anyway, enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Words count:**

416 words

**Rate:**

T

**Warning:**

shonen ai/BL/yaoi

fictogemino

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kise Ryouta merasakan hatinya hancur, bukan lagi berkeping-keping, tapi langsung menjadi abu.

Disana, di sudut gelap gym olahraga SMA Kaijou, dua orang pemuda bersurai gelap tengah bercumbu mesra. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan berkulit lebih gelap tengah menyudutkan pemuda yang lebih pendek, melumat bibirnya, mendominasi. Jari-jari putih pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerat, mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda yang lebih muda dan menariknya semakin dekat.

Aomine Daiki dan Kasamatsu Yukio. Dua orang yang dikaguminya. Idolanya dan seniornya. Cinta lamanya dan orang yang tengah disukainya, bercumbu tepat di depan matanya. Ia berdiri terpaku disana. Melihat dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya bersama, ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia merasakan sebuah lubang hitam mendadak terbentuk di dalam hatinya.

Ketika ia mengajak Aomine merayakan ulang tahunnya dan ditolak, ia pikir Aomine hanya malas, seperti biasa. Ketika ia mengeluh tentang hal itu pada kaptennya dan pemuda itu menyarankan untuk membatalkan saja rencananya, ia pikir itu hanyalah nasihat biasa dari seorang teman yang diberikan demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Ia terlalu naif. Harusnya ia tahu dari cara Aomine menolaknya mentah-mentah ketika ia meneleponnya untuk mengajaknya keluar. Atau dari cara Kasamatsu memunggunginya ketika menyarankan untuk membatalkan rencananya merayakan ulang tahun Aomine. Ya, harusnya ia sadar, namun ia malah harus langsung menyaksikan bukti kebersamaan mereka secara langsung. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. Setiap tarikan napas hanya membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Matanya memanas, tapi tak ada bulir air mata yang keluar. Alih-alih malah sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Senyum yang membuat siapapun dapat melihat seberapa hancurnya ia.

Satu detik, sepasang manik yang segelap laut dalam beralih menatapnya. Dan ia cukup yakin ia melihat sudut bibir yang masih mencumbu pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai arogan khas Aomine Daiki. Seringai yang seakan berkata bahwa sekeras apapun ia mengejarnya, ia tetap tak akan bisa berada di sampingnya, bahwa Kise Ryouta bukanlah orang yang ia inginkan.

Sang Kapten, yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan tambahannya dan masih bermandi keringat, tampak sangat nyaman di rengkuhan lengan kekar pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya. Seakan hal itu adalah hal yang biasa, seakan menunjukkan bahwa disana memanglah tempatnya sepantasnya berada. Dan sungguh ia baru pertama kalinya melihat sosok senpai-nya yang seperti itu. Oh betapa ia terlihat... cantik, dengan muka bersemu merah, rambut hitam kelam yang lebih berantakan dari biasa, dan pupil biru yang biasanya sekeras baja kini menatap dalamnya laut penuh afeksi. Dan ia tahu ia tak akan bisa memilikinya.

Hari ini, 31 Agustus, Kise Ryouta mengalami patah hati yang baginya, tak mungkin dapat disembuhkan.

.

**[end]**

**[read again from here]**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Aomine Daiki!! And I’m so sorry for Kise awww I broke my own heart I guess there are some loose screws in my brain until I write it oTL. Ehem, terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Bagi yang punya kritik/saran/unek-unek/protes/curhatan/apapun silahkan tinggalkan lewat comment jika berkenan. Sankyu~ :)


End file.
